The prevalence of three-dimensional (3D) scanners and depth cameras greatly simplifies geometric modelling procedures, and enables people to easily obtain a 3D shape from the real world. Different from a 3D mesh manually created by artists, noise in a scanned 3D mesh is always very significant. The “noise” here refers to random signal interference suffered by the 3D mesh when being scanned or photographed. Various factors can introduce such noises, e.g., limited device precision, material attributes of a real world object, errors in a reconstruction process, and so on. As such, removing noises from the scanned 3D mesh becomes an essential task in 3D geometric processing.